One Night in Auckland
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: A traveler meets an attractive blue haired college student while resting. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST STORY WITH REI! I THINK HE'S VASTLY UNDERUSED.**

It was nearly ten o' clock at night and Jasmine decided she'd had enough of driving. She was going to check into the next hotel she saw and get some rest. Luckily the next exit was only a kilometer away. She took it and the first hotel she saw was the Hilton Auckland in Auckland on North Island. She pulled into the parking lot, parked, quickly reserved a room on her smartphone, and grabbed what she needed.

She had all her essentials in a large black Reebok duffel bag. She was travelling from her home in Christchurch all the way to Auckland for the Pasifika Festival. She was a huge fan of Pacific Island culture and she always went to the festival. Plus Auckland had a way larger selection of international foods than anything in South Island. She stopped near Wellington the night before and had been driving for nearly 8 hours. She has so glad she finally made it. She approached the front lobby desk and was greeted by a heavyset gentleman in his late forties.

"Hello. Welcome to the Hilton. How may I help you?" he asked.

She replied, "I just booked a room online. My name is Jasmine Saenz."

The desk patron looked at his computer quickly. "Oh yes. I see you here." He told her about her accommodations and handed her the room keys. She was quite delighted to find out the pool and hot tub were open until midnight. Although she was tired, she was not ready to go to bed and thought the hot tub would be relaxing.

She opened the door to Room 314 and quickly took her swimsuit out of her bag. She got undressed and analyzed her body in front of the mirror.

She was a cute 25 year old woman. The last of the baby fat was leaving her face and her smile was adorable. She stood about 5'5" tall and was a full figured lady. She was curvy with a D cup bra and a few extra pounds on her that she wore well. Her hair was a dark brown, her skin was a medium beige and she was a second generation Mexican and Chilean New Zealander.

She rubbed the sleepiness out of her brown eyes and shook her bouncy 34D breasts. She slid on her bikini top. It was pink with black polka dots. She took a glance at her pubic hair and ran her fingers through it before pulling up her black bikini bottoms. She liked a v-shape design above her vagina, while she shaved the rest as close as she could. She put on her sandals and It was off to the hot tub.

Jasmine slid her key through the card reader and entered the pool area. She walked over toward a shower head to rinse off when she noticed a gentleman, probably in his late teens or early twenties, in the whirlpool.

He was extremely handsome, perhaps even more so than most Hollywood actors. His upper torso sat above the water and she could see he had a lean muscular build. His biceps were appox 16 inches in size, his abs were detailed to perfection and his chest was the right mixture of thickness. He looked more like a runner who also loved to lift. Needless to say, she was certainly attracted to him.

His dark blue hair was cut in a tight fade and his smile was wide, showing off a two rows of fairly white teeth. He also was rearing red swimming goggles. He seemed to be of Asian descent. His face was symmetrical, his eyes small and purple. It had probably been a couple days since he had shaven. The scruff fit him well and Jasmine was excited to meet him.

She was certainly not a shy woman, and approached the water after rinsing off.

"Mind if I join you? I have been driving all day and would love to relax in the hot tub with you," she asked politely.

"Not one bit. It is for everybody here, right? Hop on in." He took a drink from a can of IPA. He had a small cooler next to the whirlpool full of beer. "Would you like a beer?"

"That sounds great right about now." He handed her the beer and she cracked it open. "My name is Jasmine by the way." She reached out to shake his hand and he shook hers. "Rei Ryugazaki, nice to meet you." They gazed into to each others' eyes for a moment and began their small talk.

"I really dig polka dots. That is a cool swimsuit." he began.

"Thanks! You're sweet. Where are you from, Rei? What brings you to the Hilton?"

"I'm from Auckland but my parents were born in Japan. I'm a student at the University of Auckland studying Asian and Pacific studies. I decided to swim around in the Hilton's pool for the night. How about yourself?"

"That's cool. My parents are immigrants too. My mother is from Chile and my dad is from Mexico. I'm here for the Pasifika Festival. I just love the Pacific Islands. I also did Pacific Studies at the University of Canterbury. Along with History and English. I'm now an author writing a fantasy series with heavy Polynesian themes."

"Cool. Oh if you were wondering, I'm a 20 year old. How old are you?" asked Rei.

"25." Jasmine said

"Cool. And don't mind me asking but where you the only Latino girl in Christchurch? Because there are plenty of Latinos here in Auckland."

"Nope but sometimes I felt like it."

The two continued their conversation. They got to know each other when Jasmine asked for another beer. Rei quickly obliged and grabbed one for himself as well. His feet remained in the whirlpool, but he needed to lift most of his body out to grab the beer. During this moment she got a clear view of his crotch. She thought she noticed an erection forming in his boardshorts. She was not upset, but curious. Exactly how hard was he? Would she try to see his penis?

Rei noticed her gaze as he got back into the water and flashed her a smirk. She smiled back and they each started drinking their beers. He talked about winning at the casino in Reno and all the mountains he had driven through. She spoke about looking at cities she might move to.

She loved Christchurch and South Island, going to Crusaders rugby games and the Dunedin Public Art Gallery. But a lot of her friends and even her parents had moved away to Auckland or Australia. She didn't feel she was talking to a stranger, so telling Rei so much about herself did not feel awkward. They were clearly making an instant connection. Time was flying by and it was then that a hotel employee walked in.

"Hey guys. It is just about midnight. I need to lock up for the night. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks!" the two said simultaneously. They laughed and began to get out of the whirlpool. Rei helped her out by the hand as the staff member began closing down the pool room. Rei grabbed her a towel and one for himself. He admired her big, round ass for a moment and his shorts began to tighten in the crotch. She then turned around and smiled at him.

"Quite the gentleman. Thank you. Talking to you is nice. We don't have to end it here. Want to get changed and meet in my room."

"Sounds great." They traded cell phone numbers and Jasmine gave him her hotel room number. Rei changed into a loose fitting pair of khaki shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror before throwing on a plain black t-shirt. He slipped on his sandals and then his phone beeped. Jasmine had finished changing her clothes and he made his way over.

She was now wearing the tightest, shortest pair of shorts she had. They were lime green and really begged to be looked at. She wore a black cotton thong underneath them. She decided to skip wearing a bra. There wasn't much for him to imagine after seeing her in the polka dot bikini. She put on a loose fitting grey tank top that showed an ample amount of cleavage and a little bit of sideboob. Then there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door and Rei walked in. She hadn't quite noticed how tall the 5'10" man was earlier. As soon as he could set down his beer, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his face down to his for a kiss. She knew exactly why she invited him to the room and didn't feel like wasting any time.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that, but it sure was nice." Rei smiled and went in for another kiss. They slipped their tongues in one another's mouths. He could feel his shorts start to tighten yet again. Now he knew where the night was going and was almost fully erect in no time. He grabbed a breast with his left hand and her big, round bottom with his right.

Her choice of clothing allowed him to easily access her nipple. The cool air conditioning already made her nipples start to harden and they were now completely erect. He pushed her shirt farther over and revealed her entire breast. She had tiny pointy tits surrounded b rather large areolas.

Their kiss broke and he brought his mouth to her nipple. She became more stimulated the harder he sucked. She reached for his crotch and squeezed his penis through his shorts.

She smiled as he removed her shirt. She unbuttoned her shorts and laughed to herself. Why did she even put them on to begin with? She laid back and he caressed her vagina through her thong. He found her clitoris through the fabric and began rubbing her at a medium pace.

She began moaning as he lowered his face to her crotch. He pulled her thong to the side and then began to lick her clitoris in a slow, circular motion. Her wetness continued to grow. He stuck his right middle finger inside her, while rubbing her clit with his thumb. He alternated between his thumb and tongue on her sensitive clit. She had her first orgasm and then sat up quickly. "Stand up and take off those shorts already."

First he took his shirt off and with some assistance, Rei pulled down his shorts and boxer briefs. The Japanese man possessed a fat cock. "Oh, wow," gasped Jasmine. His penis must have been over twelve inches long and three and a half inches around. Being shaved made him look even larger. She squeezed her hand around it and brought it to her mouth. She stayed on her knees as he sat down on the bed and leaned back. Her mouth was open wide and spit formed out of the corner of her lips. She moved pre-cum around the tip of his penis with her hand and then attempted to deep throat him. She gagged before she could reach the base.

Jasmine continued to work on Rei's huge pecker for several minutes. He leaned back with his hands behind his head, smiling wide. Her duffel bag was on the ground. She reached in and grabbed a condom,. She opened the wrapper and put the condom in her mouth. She used her mouth to stretch the condom over his giant mushroom head. It was a tight fit and was not long enough to cover his whole length. But she to lessen any risks. She moved herself up his body, pulled her black thong to the side and slowly impaled herself on his pole.

She moaned and looked up to the ceiling. He could only smile and grab her ass cheeks. He knew to relax and let most women adjust to his size. She held the base of his dick and began to raise and lower herself. Her vagina was dripping wet and juices ran down her inner thighs. She was contemplating taking his whole cock before he bucked his hips and instinctively began fucking her back. His entire length entered her and she went cross-eyed.

They worked into a rhythm; exchanging thrusts and finding an undeniable chemistry. "Turn around and let me see that ass." She moved from cowgirl position into reverse cowgirl. She continued to ride him and he decided to let her do some work because he was about to give her all he had.

Jasmine reached a second orgasm when Rei found the leverage to flip his busty companion over with little warning. He pulled his penis out of her and bent her over in doggy style position. He slammed into her with gusto. He rocked his hips and it was not long before he felt his balls start to tighten. She spoke up, "you're going to make me cum again."

"I have to do the same!" he replied loudly.

She screamed and he exited her dripping pussy. He quickly pulled off his condom and ejaculated all over her backside. A trail of white liquid droplets started near her shoulders and ended on her ass. Cum clung to her thong. Rei didn't bother pulling it off of her because she looked so sexy in it. Jasmine was too caught up in the moment to think much about it.

"Wow. Your body is amazing. You gave me quite the workout."

"Your huge cock just covered me in cum. That was great. Now I need jump in the shower again. I like to sleep alone, so I guess this is farewell."

They both got more than they wanted. He had no objections to separating so quickly. There would be no pillow talk, but he chimed in as he gathered his clothes. "I'm not looking for love, but I certainly wouldn't mind running into you again. Can I use that number again?"

"You can bring that nice dick around anytime."

"I hope you know I am more than just another monster cock. It doesn't fix everything."

"Well you sure fixed some of my problems."

He smiled and walked toward the door. Rei grabbed his cooler full of beer before Jasmine spoke up. "I'm gonna need two of those beers." She opened the cooler, grabbed the beers, kissed his cheek and headed to shower. He walked out the door and each wondered if they would ever cross paths again.

 **THE END**


End file.
